Icy Hot
by PeaceLoveSlash
Summary: When Jacob imprints on Edward he thinks the world is over. But those feelings go away we he see that Edward is just amused and curious and just a little disgusted. That has to mean something right? Read on to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Icy Hot**

_I hope you guys enjoy this one. Jacob & Edward is one of my favorite pairings so keep in mind i tried my best._

_ But sit back put your feet up and enjoy the show :) !_

_**Warnings: **If you have a problem with slash, Edward, or Jacob you came to the wrong place folks.  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_ All these characters belong to Stephanie M. So twilight please don't come knocking on my door._

_I don't deal with jails very well, Thank you._

**Jacob P.O.V**

I'm so sick of this shit. If I wanna go see Bella , I don't wanna sell and smell the damn leech every time i do. It's not like i don't know what the problem is because i know I get under all of that icy skin. And of course as soon as I'm walking up Bella's steps , he does a growl that he think_s_ will shake me up. When i step he's already starting with me.

"Bella your mutt is here" He says in a icy tone. _You have got to be kidding. I just walked in the fucking door!_

"Edward stop." she mutters as she tries to squeeze my big frame. Damn! I love her hugs.

" Hey Bells." She smells good too. But all of those thoughts go away when Edward growls again. I looked up to ask what his problem is even though i already know.. But as soon as i looked up my eyes are green ones. The room starts spinning and all i see and think is Edward. _Oh No! I didn't!_ And of course he's listening.

" I have to get out of here." I whisper as i head for the door.

"But Jake you just got here." She states sadly looking up at me. _How do i get out of this one?_ Edward is looking at me with amusement,disgust,and curiousness etched on his face. _Damn! He's gonna kill me_. "_Yea like that's gonna happen Jake"_ Who the fuck was that? _" It's Sam. Come to Emily's place now!" _Fuck I'm screwed.

"Umm Sam wants me Bella" I says nervousness creeping up. Well at least i didn't lie to her this time.

"Ok." She says sadly leaning away awkwardly. Edwards just looking at me disgust gone but curiousness and amusement still there. _He is so beautiful. _Beautiful? What the hell? I have to get out of here. As I'm getting ready i hear Edward trying to get my attention. I just know he is gonna rejected the imprinted and if he does I'll just die . I have to get out of here.

" Jacob wait we need to talk about this!" He yells trying to get my attention. _I cant do this right now Edward._ He speeds up and i can hear his foot steps behind me. Damn will he go. What am i saying i don't want him to go. But i really don't wanna talk about this right npow " Jake stop please!" He says loudly awakening the animals. He sounds so cute and i would just love to-. Wait. Did he just say Jake or Jacob, there's a first. And damn I just love when he says my name. I'm almost to the border line, Thank God. "Come on Jake." He says still fighting. _No Edward not now._ And there I was on the other side making my way to Emily's place. As i look back I see Edward stop and a weird expression. I saw anger, confusion, curiousness, and did i see hurt? No Jacob you're imagining it! He doesn't care about this, you're on your own.

I'm walking up Emily's porch and threw the screen door I see the pack, the elders and my dad. Woah what have i gotten myself into? I can smell the trouble already.

" Uh hey guys , what's going on" I say acting like i don't have a care int he world, but i know Sam told them. _Snitch_

" We're here to talk about the imprint Jake." Sam states clearly. Damn he moves fast. " Now Jake we have all decided we still want you in the pack and that we know you didn't pick him of all people so we are gonna deal with this. Of course I was just standing there, smiling like a idiot, but there had to be that one person that fucks it all up.

" Are you guys fucking insane , Jacob's gay! He imprinted on a vampire, a male vampire!" Leah says loudly , making a big scene. _Damn you Leah!_

" Leah!" Sam shouts in that annoying-as-fuck Alpha voice. Leah just runs away as always. When is she gonna get over him. I mean how long ago was the drama between them to? I just think she needs to get laid. And Sam just stands there with a guilty look as Emily tries to reassure him. But it's to late he already did the damage.

" Thanks Sam and the elders, this means a lot." i say excitedly. They all nod and Sam tells me I'm free to go. But the only place i want to go is the Cullens , but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Bella's probably there already and what would she think? _I imprinted on her boyfriend, what the fuck is she suppose to think Jake! _But i'll walk that road when i get there. What I'm really worried about is what Edward is thinking. He probably wants to kill me 1,000 times more now!

I'm so fucked!

**So guys how was it? I'm really excited to be doing a Jacob/Edward slash because i LOVE both of them:) ! So write reviews and tell me what you thought. Give me your feedback because God knows it helps.**

**~Peace, Love, and Slash;) !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note:**_Sorry guys! I know I said I would start on the next chapter right away, _

_but I've been busy with my family and all of there "holiday cheer" uhh. But I'm glad i got to escape for a while_

_and do the next chapter so...here you go! I hope you like it...Enjoy:)  
><em>

_**Warnings: **If you have a problem with slash, Edward, or Jacob you came to the wrong place folks.  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_ All these characters belong to Stephanie M. So twilight please don't come knocking on my door._

_I don't deal with jails very well, Thank you._

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Edward invited me to his house today and i can't deny my imprint. That's the only fucking reason why I'm walking up to his front steps now and sweating. I'm gonna be honest I've been bouncing of of walls and crying like a little bitch for 2 hours now. I really don't know what to feel right now. All i keep thinking is: _Is he just inviting my to humiliate me and tell me to get lost? Or does he really care?_ Either way I have this bad feeling that's saying this isn't gonna end well. But I'm Jacob Black and I ain't afraid of shit!...Well that's what i want everyone to keep thinking. If they really knew I was afraid of a vampire breaking my heart, splitting it open, and pissing in it then i would never hear the end of it. Especially from Leah. I just don't know what her problem is. Sam is history and she needs to-

"Jacob." I hear and I look to see that its Edward with amusement on his face. I look around and realize I've been standing here like a idiot for 15 minutes. _Great way to start off the day Jake._

" Are you gonna come in or do you wanna talk out here?" He questions playfully. _Maybe i should be smart and say "Out here because i don't know if you and your family will devour me or not so i don't know how safe i am in there." _And i smirk but it wipes off as soon as I say his face it has hurt, anger, and protection on it,

" I would never hurt you Jake and i doubt my family would either...well maybe Rosalie , so don't let that thought run pass your pretty little head again." He says softly. OH MY GOD! He thinks my head is pretty! _What the hell!_ And i look up and he is just standing there smirking. And I know he read my mind so i just sit there and blush like crazy. Since when do i fucking blush. Damn I gotta stop this. He leads me inside and we start walking up the stairs. As we get to the top i see this picture frame filled with graduation caps. I laugh to myself and think Wow there must be like 1,000 graduation caps in here. I wonder how old Edward is?

"107" He answers as we enter the doorway to his room. The first thing i notice is his room is that there isn't a bed. _Where does he sleep?_ And i know you are wondering why I'm not talking but I've been walking behind Edward for only 5 minutes but i already have a fucking hard on that wont go away. _Shit!_

" I uh...I don't sleep and um I've noticed i just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He says what a slightly crooked smile. He doesn't sleep? Wow...and what the hell does he mean he noticed. I look down and there it is standing proudly for everyone to see. And once again I blush like a fucking school girl as we sit on the couch and he starts to talk.

" Listen Jake-" But I already know where this conversation is going so i put on the meanest face i can and say: " Edward listen I know you love Bella and you aren't gonna leave her for a "mutt" so don't use the self pity thing and say you wanna be my friend because frankly i didn't want this to happen okay? Now don't waste your breath and tell me you want to be my friend because-

" But you're wrong. I do want to be your friend, I want to be your best friend Jake. I'm not going to sit here and lie and say I'm not attracted to you and that I'm feeling something pleasant. But you're right about one thing. I love Bella she is my world." _Talk about totally heartbreak, he just spilt my heart open. _ "And I'm not gonna leave her._" __Well he just pissed down the crack. _

" I know Edward, that's why I'll take it open myself and leave now. Bye see you around. And i run out of there like the police is on my tail. Running away from Edward is the hardest thing I've had to do in my life. Even harder than when I kissed Paul for a dare when we were drunk. I don't even wanna talk about that right now, still having flashbacks about him shoving his tongue down my throat and then waking up and saying he was drunk. That crush lasted for about 4 hours. Edward shouting my name broke me out of my thoughts and like the good dog I am i stopped and waiting for him to catch up and wait for my punishment.

" Look Jake you can run away from everything." _I sure as hell can try._ " But i wanted you to know that i want you to come and actually meet my family for lunch tomorrow, Alice is looking for a new shopping victim-I mean buddy , and Emmett is looking for a football dummy, cause apparently I'm to soft to play considering I'm a vampire. So swing by okay?" He said hopefully and i can't deny my imprint anything.

" Football, I live for it but shopping? Not so much. But for you Edward I'll make an exception, I'll be here tomorrow. I stated.

" Two?" He asked

"Two." I said phasing and running away with the biggest grin on my face and laughing more that i have this week, since i imprinted on Edward. He took it better than i thought and I feel great.

Now I hope Bella takes it the same way.

**Wassup guys? I Looooved this chapter. My brother helped me with it. And yes he is gay and he gave me some really cool tips for the chapter when Edward And Jake gets busy. I think i sat by the toilet for 8 hours. Lol but he also gave my advice about how Edward and Jacob should actually get together and he had some really cool ideas and I'll be using some of them later on in the story. But until then KEEP READING AND WRITING REVIEWS. Thanks:)**

**~Peace, Love, and Slash;) !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Icy Hot  
><strong>

**Author's** **Note_: _**_Ahhh I am so done with everyone and there "Christmas cheer" if i hear one more Christmas carol , _

_I'm talking the lights off of the Christmas tree. It'll be a dark Christmas in this Mother-fucker :/, But you guys Enjoy !  
><em>

_**Warnings: **If you have a problem with slash, Edward, or Jacob you came to the wrong place folks.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Once again all the sexy characters in this story belong to Stephanie M.!

**Edwards **

Today's the day.

The day that we tell Bella , hopefully she takes it well because if she doesn't I'll be lost. I mean yeah I'll have Jacob but still Bella means everything to me. Jasper sensing my inter battle with myself slaps me on my back.

" You alright Eddie." He asks.

" Yeah and stop calling my Eddie!" I shout annoyed.

" Alright..." He says mysteriously as he walks away. "Eddie". _Bitch_ I swear , every sense Alice and Rosalie went on that 3-day shopping trip the won at the mall Jasper has been PMSing like crazy. _Fucking Emo!_

" Edward you need to calm the fuck down man, your wolf toy will be here soon enough." Emmett's laud voice says, followed but booming laughter.

And that's when i hear his thoughts as he was walking up the steps: _Should I have came this early. Does he even want me here. I knew i should've stayed at home. Damn you Jake. _Jacob. I run to the doorway and then i realize I'm a little too excited for me to have to tell the love of my life that I have little feelings for her best friend. Shit.

" Get in here Jake." I say as casually as possible but I know my voice cracked a little. Hopefully he didn't recognize it.

" Ummm...Hey Ed-Edward I hope you don't mind that i came early. _Well at least i hope he doesn't mind. I haven't got any sleep waiting for__ today _he thought. He's so cute when he's nervous.

" Of course not." I say. And then there's this silence. Not awkward just silence. He was about to say something but was interrupted by tiny footsteps, a fall, and yelp, and then small knocks on the door.

" Bella." i smile. But then i here two more pairs of footsteps. Alice and Rosalie. I run for the door and I turn around and see Jacob shrink back against the wall with a pained look on his face. I want to comfort him, I really do but Bella is at the door.

" Eyy Jake grab the football off the couch and meet me in the backyard." says Emmett. Thank God. And Jacob looks relieved too. As he walks away I open the door slowly to see Alice dusting the dirt off of Bella's jeans , and Rosalie just sitting there bored with a blank look on her face. Typical Rosalie. I grab Bella by her hand and set her on the couch.

" Be right back my love." I say softly. Okay this is it Edward , don't fuck this up. I go to the backyard and see Jake with no shirt on , and sweaty tackling Emmett. _Sweet Jesus._ I look down and Edward Jr. is standing at full fucking attention. Damn.

" Umm J-Jake..." _Did I just fucking studder?_ " We have to talk to Bella now. Everyone freezes. Jasper's on the ground with a smirk on his face. Emmett pissed cause he lost the game. And Jacob is shaking and walking towards me.

" You ready." I whisper. Of course he isn't Edward he has to tell his best friend he imprinted on your ass.

" I guess.." He says. But we both no he is lying. We're standing in the middle of the living room and Bella is waiting for us to say something. So this is bassically how the conversation went.

" Would somebody fucking say the shit already." Rosalie says, clearly pissed off she had to come home for this.

" Okay...umm Bella you know I love you with all my heart and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I say, dreading whats coming next.

" Bella what Eddie here is trying to say is Edward and Jacob fucked." And we all look at Jasper and he is just standing there with the biggest smirk ever. That's it I'm done with his ass and I leap for his throat. Now this fight didn't last long. Alice banned Jasper from sex for a month , he slapped me and ran upstairs with all his emo glory and Rosalie broke a nail trying to break us up and kicked me in the balls. _Ouch. _Bella's just sitting there looking from me to Jacob, Jacob to me and starts laughing , laughing until she has no tears left. And we all stare at her like she lost her fucking mind.

" Bella are you okay?" Jacob says trying not to laugh himself. Since when did everyone one find everything so fucking funny.

" Jake , please tell me Jasper was joking , you and Edward hate each other." She states like she knows everything.

" Actually Bella no me and Edward didn't fuck but we no longer hate each other." He says, uncertainly looking at me. I nod making sure he knew my hate for him disappeared with my thoughts of killing him. He smiles.

" Okay and why is that?" Bella says , clearly confused.

" Because Jacob imprinted." I said. _Finally you get your voice back you've been sitting there like a idiot this whole time. _My mind is getting on my last fucking nerves.

" On...?" She says waiting.

"Me." I say. And that was it she just gets up looks at me and said have a nice life Edward. We all go after her. But when we get to the doorway we see Bella getting into the car with Mike Newton.

_What the hell?_

**Woahhhh , did y'all hear that. I can't believe this shit. _She went with Mike? Great way to end the chapter huh;) _My brother is so awesome and me and his ideas combined is gonna make this story AWEEEESOME But keep reading and writing reviews pleaseee:)**

**~Peace, Love, and Slash;) !  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Icy Hot  
><strong>

**Author's** **Note_: _**_I'm Back ! No more waiting . I haven't been writing for awhile because I have the flu , but I'll leave you with this next chapter because _

_I'm awesome like that. So sit back , relax, and ENJOY !  
><em>

_**Warnings: **If you have a problem with slash, Edward, or Jacob you came to the wrong place folks.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **It's Stephanie M.'s , so cops back away or you will be tazed sucka's , can now on with the story!

_Recap: _

" Because Jacob imprinted." I said. _Finally you get your voice back you've been sitting there like a idiot this whole time. _My mind is getting on my last fucking nerves.

" On...?" She says waiting.

"Me." I say. And that was it she just gets up looks at me and said have a nice life Edward. We all go after her. But when we get to the doorway we see Bella getting into the car with Mike Newton.

_What the hell?_

**Edward's P.O.V**

I know Bella did NOT just run off with Mike _Newton._ It wasn't even suppose to go like this because i had it all planned out. I heave been listening to Emmet's laughing and farting for two hours now , while Jasper tries to persuade Alice to fuck him. She sticks out her tongue and ran upstairs. I snicker and he looks at me and thinks _' Not now Eddie!' _and I'm pissed again. " My name is Edward and will someone tell me with the FUCK just happened!"

" Yeah Ed , your girl just ran with Mike Newton , and you're stuck here banging a wolf!" booms Emmett and he laughs and runs off somewhere. Okay so it's official Bella left me , I DON'T love her anymore I think I'm just shocked, and Jacob my new love is standing right next to my trying to get my attention.

" Edward?" Jake says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea Jake?" I ask , loving the sound of my name on his tongue.

" Are you okay? Should I um...Leave?" He asked scared. No he can leave I need him here, he is mine.

" No Jake , I want you here." I say _pretty _sure of myself.

" Yea mutt it would be nice to have someone to work on cars with." Rosalie snaps. " Alice is too worried about her nails, Emmett can get on my nerves out here, Edward is a little bitch that thinks the sun shines out of your ass... _"I hate her_ " And Jasper is to fucking emo for me." she finishes. Jasper who was walking down the stairs with a blank look on his face , heard and shouted : I am not!" and ran back up the stairs.

"Told ya." Rosalie laughs and walks to her and Emmett's room.

" Jacob.: Carlisle's smooth voice says as he walks up the stairs and into the house. " I think we would all love it if you became a Cullen and stayed here for a while, I'll even call Billy if you want"

"Really!" Jake says excitedly.

" Yep." I say looking up at him. He had me by a couple inches.

" Haha , since when do you say 'yep' Edward?" He smiles playfully.

" You're rubbing off on me Jacob." I said winking. And it was settled. We went to La Push and got most of Jacob's things and moved him into my room. Billy wasn't so happy about this , but we finally got threw to him.

Me and Jacob were in _our _room and he asked me the stupidest question. He said: " Are you happy with me Edward?" out of now where. Where the hell did that come from?

" Why are you asking me this Jake , you know I am!" I say , trying to reassure him of all the doubt in his head.

" I was just making sure i wasn't a backup because Bella left. He states_. Fuck Jacob really needs to get it threw his head , I am his forever._ I didn't say anything because i was trying to find a way to tell Jake he was my life, but i guess he took the silence for rejection and he got up and left.

" Jacob...wait!" I shout. I can't lose him...not now. He was always the one with no patience...he didn't give me a chance to say anything.

" I can't do this again Edward! I can't come second again! He yelled and walked out of the door. I knew he meant coming in second to Me when i was with Bella. Wait why aren't I chasing him. I ran to the door but as soon as I opened it I wanted to rewind everything. If I had a heart it would've crashed down to my toes. Jacob was on the ground, scars everywhere and the weren't healing fast like they were suppose to. I looked around and saw a car speeding away and his thoughts were ' _Oh my gosh! I just hit a boy but i just can't got back to jail , I can't handle getting raped again. I tried to lock and suck it in, but it didn't work cause they got me!' _Um wow anyway what happened was Jacob ran , tried to phase , and got hit by a truck.

I can't tell you how bad i wanted to go after him and finish the murderous job the rapers didn't do to him but...I had to help Jacob because I couldn't let him die.

I love him.

**Woahhhhh. Sorry I had to leave you guys hanging like that but I really don't feel good so i tried to type this as fast as I could. But i promise the next chapter will be better. But until then Write Reviews! Tell me what you think! Bye:)**

**~Peace , Love , and Slash;) !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Icy Hot  
><strong>

**Author's** **Note_:_**_Hey everybody:)! Christmas was woooooooderfuuuuuul. I got everything i wanted and much more. _

_What did you guys get?  
><em>

_**Warnings: **If you have a problem with slash, Edward, or Jacob you came to the wrong place folks.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **_Stephanie M. owns all of this greatness , well except the storyline. Thats Miiiiiiine_.

_Recap: _

_I can't tell you how bad i wanted to go after him and finish the murderous job the rapers didn't do to him but...I had to help Jacob because I couldn't let him die._

_I love him._

__**Jacob's P.O.V**

****Woah. What the hell happened to me? I feel like I just got back from a hell hole. I look up and see Carlisle standing over me. " Did you guys bite me or something?" He laughs.

" Well actually you got hit by a car Jacob, and you should be thankful Edward ran you here while I was still on duty." Carlisle says quietly." Your scars weren't healing fast enough so he got you here as fast as he could Jacob."

" Not fast enough." Edward said with a pained does he care, I bet he would've gotten me here faster if I was _Bella._

" Carlisle would you give us a minute?" Edward says. Damn Jake! He was listening you ass. Note To self: _Learn to SHUT THE FUCK UP SOMETIMES._

" Listen Jake , I know this is soon but...I love You." What? " And Bella has nothing to do about it , you are my life now. I tried to get you here as soon as I could because...I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist"

* * *

><p>Me the author: Pshh where have we heard this shit before?<p>

Edward: Shut up! It was a fucking movie now let me finish talking!

The author: _Finish talking? _You can't say shit without me remember?

Edward: Oh right...Sorry

The author: Apology accepted, now continue...

* * *

><p>" Anyway Jake before I was rudely interrupted" ( author: You're pushing it Eddie!) " Don't ever doubt my love for you because from now on it's all about you." And when he said that I loved it...well until we got hom.<p>

" Jake don't get up until I find your shoes!" He exclaims loudly. Thats it! I just couldn't take the shit anymore so I exploded on him.

" Edward would you calm the fuck down! I'm a fucking werewolf , the scars are gone! I'm not fucking crippled goddammit." And right after I said all that bullshit everything froze , all I saw was Edward's face: pain , torture , sadness , pity, and anger and he ran.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I can't believe he said that to me! I was just trying to fucking help. I'm his imprint and I wanted to cater to him for a change. i guess fucking kindness isn't for everyone. Can't he see that I love him?

" Edward you have to come home!" Jasper's annoying voice rang out in the woods. " Jacob needs you."

" No he doesn't ! Didn't you here what he said? I yell loudly. _Why won't he leave me the fuck alone and go play with Alice._

" Yes Eddie and though it was quit funny , he didn't mean it. Now stop being fucking stubborn and come home goddammit!" And he stomped away but now before i shouted: " My name is fucking Edward you little fucker!"

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I can't believe I said that! I've never talking to anyone like that! And to make matters worse I said it to my fucking imprint. _Dammit Jake you lost him! _And right when I was about to break down and cry , again. Edward opens the door.

" Edward I'm so sor-" He cut's me off and says: " Jacob don't even apologize. It was my fault , I didn't give you your space. I just felt bad about the fight and things that happened and I just wanted to make it up to you. So just lay down and comfort your imprint because he feels like shit right now." And he smiles. And I couldn't have ended the argument better myself. Me and Edward survived our first big fight, thank God. Hopefully there will be less in the future because I really do love him. _And he loves me to._

My Edward.

**YAY. The fight ended sorry the chapter was sooo short. They both love each other and said it for the first time. Now I know guys are waiting for them to pop each others man cherries. So the next chapter is gonna be AWESOME because my gay brother is gonna help;). So until then:**

**~Peace, Love, and Slash;)!3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Icy Hot**

_Okay so I know you guys hate me right now because i haven't been posting for a WHILE. But I had some serious problems going_

_on at school, my friends were acting funny, the teachers were tripping, and i just wanted_

_to blow the whole school up. Sorry for the excuses though and I'm gonna make it up to you by already starting on the _

_next chapter. ENJOY;)!  
><em>

_**Warnings: **If you have a problem with slash, Edward, or Jacob you came to the wrong place folks.  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_ All these characters belong to Stephanie M. Thanks to her you are reading this great story!_

__**Edward's P.O.V**

****The feeling of Jacob's arms around me is the best feeling in the world. Especially because today is Christmas and he helps my cold body thaw out. But I'm still wondering why Jacob has a flashlight in his front pocket early in the morning. When i turn around I notice that it isn't a flashlight it's Jacob's _morning wood. _I smile mischievously and pull his boxers down. I maybe the oldest virgin in history...

Edward: Really?

Me: Well...you are!

Jacob: It's okay Edward I still love you!

Me: Awwww;)

Edward: Watever -_-.

Anyway even though i was rudely interrupted...I can blow. I grab it and it feels just like the sun and it even burnt my hand a little. I kiss it softly and Jacob moans. _Yeah I can totally do this. _I lick the head and suck it down. Jake's eyes snap open in shock and he looks down , moans, and bites his lip. I take that as a good sign and I suck and suck until I have it all down my throat and I swallow.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck...I'm coming!" Jake yells.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

****What the fuck just happened? _You dumbass you just got your dick sucked by Edward. _No, I just got the best blowjob ever! I guess I should return the favor and give him his early Christmas present.

"I think you should too." Edward whispered, clearly listening to my convo in my head.

"You sure about this?" I ask nervously

"Hell yea." He says and smiles. I kiss him with so much lust and passion and clothes start flying everywhere. And just like that they were off.

"You ready?" I ask,already sweating and he moves his ass against me. So I push in slowly and he grabs my neck and closes his eyes, whimpering.

"I'm sorry baby." I whisper kissing his shoulder. When I'm fully seated and catch my breath. _I don't think I'm gonna last very long. _He smiles lustfully laughing at my thoughts. With that, I pull out only leaving my head in and slam back in.

"Mother fucker!" He yells. I laugh. " Actually babe I'm fucking you." I say, I'm about to slam him again but he stops me. I look at him confused.

" Take the condom off." He said breathlessly. So I take it off and put more lube on. I slam back into him and the games begun.

" Jesus fucking Christ...**Damn Jake...**Edward!...Shit...**Fuck me...Jacob...**You got it...watch me pound that cold ass of yours." And I did and let me tell you there is nothing better than being inside Edward Cullen. "**Jake...I'm not gonna last much longer...**me neither baby...**Cum...**fucking hell...**with...**Ahh fuck!...**Me!...**Edward!...**Jacooooob!**" And i felt like a just ran into a brick wall. Damn that was aweeeesome. And woah Edward has a good ass aim. One load went all over my chest and the rest somewhere else.

" Wow." He breaths , dazed and with a goofy smile on his face. Under-fucking-statement of the year. This seriously is was the best day of my life. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

" Foods ready , Jacob come eat!: Esme yells. _Damn! Everyone's downstairs and they heard EVERYTHING._

" Jake what's wro-ohh! Edward says trying not to laugh.

" It isn't fucking funny." I yell smacking his arm.

As I walk into the kitchen Esme sets my plate on the table,breathes deeply and says " Good morning Jacob." She snickers and turns red, covers her mouth and runs away. I put my head on the table.

" C'mon Jake it's not like i haven't heard all of them before. Now lets go open presents." Edward laughs. I don't know what was so fucking funny to him cause he was the damn bottom and his whole family heard us. When we walk into the living room. Jasper chuckles and everyone looks at him, turns red and laughs...even Carlisle. Uhh why me?

**Edward's P.O.V**

Jasper was the first to give me a present. _Oh God!_ I opened it up and when I looked in the box I wanted to throw it at him. I pulled out metal handcuffs that had "Eddie3" engraved in them. Esme starts laughing until she turns purple while i just hold onto the handcuffs wanting to crush them. Jasper smirks and I start to go after him but Emmet says " Wait you haven't seen Jake's." Jacob opens his and turns red. He pulls out a whip that has a "J" on the handle. "We figured Edward would bottom and we ere right from all the noise up there." Emmet winks. Esme laughs so hard she rocks the chair and falls backward.

"Okay." Carlisle claps. _Finally he says something._" That's enough with the presents. I don't think poor Esme can take anymore." He says as he carries her upstairs. And i follow him slumping up the stairs with Jacob behind me. When was get to my room he says " You know Edward. I think we should try out our knew presents." He wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

" But they might hear us." I state, wondering what changed his mind.

" Them lets give them a show." He growls.

And we did. _All night._

**Ohhhh. Jake and Eddie finally got there freak on. Okay so do you guys still hate me? The chapter is long and I'm already 1/4 done with the next one. Awesome right? I know. So did you enjoy this? I bet you did you freaks. Lmao but NO DRINKING AND DRIVING , SAVE MONEY ON CAR INSURANCE, AND WRITE REVIEWS and let me know what you think.**

**~Peace, Love, and Slash;)!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Icy Hot**

**AN: **_I'm sooooo sorry you guys. I know you hate me for leaving you hanging. But you would not believe the _

_shit I've been through all month. But you know what fuck it I'm fully devoted to this story now. So no more long weeks here we go._

**Disclaimer: **This is Stephanie M.'s work with my magnificent brain!

_I'm running through the woods with the packs and the Cullens and the Volturi_ _are getting closer but the minute . They snapped Bella and Mike's neck a few yards back and that was our cue to leave. Me and the pack wanted to stay ad fight but Edward wasn't hearing it. All of a sudden Edward stops looks at us and mouths  
>"I'm sorry". He tried to go for Aro but Jane was having none of that and Edward was done in 3 seconds.<em>

"No!" I yell as I sit up. Fuck! This is the third time this week I've had this dream and I'm pretty sure Alice and Edward have already seen this so why wasn't I told.

" Yes we have and they're getting closer so we're leaving today" And that's when I have the strongest urge to beat the shit out of him. Is he serious?

" No the hell we aren't I'm not gonna chicken out now!" I say putting my foot down.

" Jacob you don't have a choice! Thia isn't a game that you can lose and try again the next day." And he punches part of the doorway making the door fly off in the process. I just stand there with my arms crossed looking at him like he just lost his damn mind. He calms down and takes my hand trying a different approach. " Jake I can't lost you..."

" Edward this isn't about us. This is about your family, my dad, Emily and the fucking pack. We can't just run away from every damn problem!" I yell yanking my hand away and feeling myself about to phase any second. Now I'm pissed off.

"Okay Jake so let's say we stay. How the hell are you gonna fight the Volturi and the newborns they have. I can't fucking save everyone of your buddies goddammit!" _Woah...Edward needs a tampon. And he needs to calm the fuck down. I'm the hothead in this relationship dammit._

" Can't Jasper take care of that? You just focus on you handling your self and we'll cross down different road when we get there" I say and he knows I'm not backing down so he better agree.

" Fine Jake...just be careful because if I come back to this house without you it'll be a different story."

" I will Edward...and don't try to pull the shit you did in my dream Edward or I will personally kick your ass right with Aro and that'll be a different story. Got It?" I ask serious as a heart attack.

" Yes Sir" He salutes.

" Good now come take care of this flashlight under here. " I say lustfully. And he hops on me.

**Edward's P.O.V**

As we walk downstairs and into the backyard we hear the snickers and comments, Good thing Esme is late because she'd be having a fucking parade.

" Look guys we don;t have time for this now come on Jasper." Carlisle says giving Jasper the floor.

**Jake's P.O.V**

Fuck I can't feel anything in my body. Jasper kicked our asses in these practices the last few days and we only have a week left. When he called the pack over today shit hit the fan. They were fighting over dumb shit like how Sam caught Paul and Seth fucking in the woods while patrolling. Thar one had me laughing my ass off all fucking day. I knew Paul sucked dick. Or how Emily slapped Leah because she was tired of her shit. Sam didn't take that one lightly but I thought it was about fucking time the bitch got her ass whooped. Sam said she didnt have to be so harsh and to control her actions and temper better. Emily told him to kiss her ass. They soon made up after and we got our full share of that in his mind. Blah!

Jasper had us battle against each other to see our smarts and strengths. When it was against me and the pack, I kicked some ass if I do say so myself. But when I was against Alice I could never catch her because of all that acrobat shit shit she kept doing. Edward was easy I just thought about _certain things_ that caught him off guard and he lost miserably. Emmett wanted to fucking kill me after our battle after I flipped his big ass over because he is a sore loser and Jasper...I won't even go into that...I'll just say my ego is fucking hurt right now and Rosalie kicked me in my balls and I was done but I won majority of them. So Aro, Jane, and the rest of the assholes can bring it the fuck on.

I'm ready for this shit!

**Woooow. I can't wait to see him beat some ass. It feels good to be back. I really missed this..it helps with the stress. I will be doing more stories starting this week. I already came up with a few of them. But I really like this chapter and my brother couldn't stop laughing when he read it so i hope you enjoy it.** **Goodbye for now!**

**~Peace,Love,and Slash3 ;)!**


End file.
